


Prompt: Beach

by livefree_13



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Chie is nul to ice, M/M, Not sure what I'm doing, Pre-Slash, Souyowrimo 2017, Tumblr Prompt, prompt: beach, wtf Chie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13
Summary: For Prompt No. 16 "Beach" for Souyowrimo 2017.  It's longer than I thought it would be o_O but still just a one-shot.Pre-souyo beach trip so Yu can’t keep his closeted gay eyes to himself.(Also I'm new to Persona fanfic :D  Sooooooo yeah)





	Prompt: Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is for that [wonderful writing prompt over on Tumblr.](http://ohlookashinysquirrel.tumblr.com/post/167026874782/souyo-nov-writing-challenge)
> 
> And [this is my Tumblr post.](http://livefreeordie13.tumblr.com/post/167854521603/prompt-beach)
> 
> Yu's like REALLY thirsty.

Yu didn’t think the summer could get any better than it was today. The strip of beach they’d chosen was sparsely populated - plenty of room for the spread of a group their size - and, though the day was warm, a pleasant breeze off the waves carried the distinct smell of salt and sand. It took him back a year, almost to the day of their first beach trip.

The sun was high and hot, but he was sheltered with the girls under a giant umbrella they’d teamed up first to buy, then carry, then mount. Unsurprisingly, he’d had to sucker Dojima into letting him borrow his car for the trip. For sure they’d broken one too many laws trying to cram all eight of them and their beach stuff into a single 5-person car, but they’d made it here. (Though, the trip back would certainly be less thrilling, he warned himself.)

All the soda machines and vendors were fully stocked with the classics, and he was even sipping on one his favorites: a slush tea that he hadn’t tasted since their last trip. The blankets hadn’t gotten much sand in them. No one had so far lost their swimsuit (Teddie had threatened to take his off but fortunately Yosuke-the-bear-handler was able to snuff that inspired look off the boy’s face as soon as he’d said it). There was only one thing that could make the day even more perfect … and he wasn’t going to say it out loud …

But.

It might have had something to do with the lithe brunette spiking a volleyball into the sand at Kanji’s feet.

“Booyah! Seriously, dude, I played this all the time at the beach growing up. There’s no way you’ll beat me.”

Because Yosuke was good at volleyball, apparently.

(“You wanna come over here and say that?!” Kanji retorted.)

And he’d been playing it - much to Yu’s pleasure - for the last thirty minutes, the golden glow in his skin slowly but surely burning brighter the longer he stayed in the sun.

(“Man, chill out, you’re taking this way too seriously!”)

He still had his shirt on, but his sweat was soaking through it, making it stick in the _best_ places. Yu had caught a pretty good view of the impression of his chest at one point.

They hadn’t expected to find an empty net; most of those were set up miles down the beach at the busier areas. The reason this one wasn’t probably lied somewhere in the fact that the supports keeping this one in place weren’t exactly up to par. The wood was beginning to rot and it looked to sag on one end. But that hadn’t stopped Yosuke from getting excited. He’d run up to the vendor strip and bought a ball anyway. Yu had tried to stop himself from feeling charmed by the look of excitement on his friend’s face, but he had not been successful.

“Jeez, it’s so hot out here.” Chie brought her chin to rest on her palm, gazing out blankly onto the beach where the boys’ little sporting tournament continued to entertain them (or maybe just one of them). “I don’t blame you for not wanting to play, Yu-kun.”

Yu sipped and said nothing. He was trying to bounce his eyes from Rise and Teddie playing in the waves to the stray passersby and then back to Yosuke’s calves flexing in the sand without being detected.

“The boys seem like they’re having fun,” Yukiko countered as she sipped her own slush tea.

“Yeah, they’re idiots.”

“Why don’t you guys go take a dip? I’m sure that’ll cool you off, Chie.” Yu took another sip and diverted his concentration from Yosuke’s sweat-slicked body so he could be a human being for a second and talk to his friend.

The thrill he felt when Yosuke had insisted they start a volleyball game had been equally mixed with shame when he knew, instantly, that it would only result in him staring like a hungry loser twenty feet away.

“I’d like to join Rise and Teddie at some point, myself,” Naoto chimed in, briefly raising her head from her book.

Yu couldn’t _believe_ they’d managed to get her in a swimsuit. She’d immediately put on an oversized sleep shirt over it, of course, but a win was a win. They’d almost had to drive Kanji to the hospital.

“Why don’t you, then?” Yu asked.

At that, Naoto flushed a much deeper red than having stayed under the shade should have allowed.

“O-oh, um … well, I don’t want to simply walk out by myself, you see. The beach is quite … busy today, wouldn’t you agree?”

Yu glanced around the barren landscape.

“But you’re wearing a huge shirt over your swimsuit! No one’s going to see anything!” Chie let her arm drop from her chin in exasperation.

“A-all the same …” Naoto blushed again and turned back to her book to hide her embarrassment.

Yu smiled and turned his attention back to the object of his afternoon-

-and almost choked on his drink when he saw Yosuke had taken that precise moment to lift the bottom of his shirt to wipe his wet bangs from his eyes. His stomach was … Yu had _seen_ Yosuke’s stomach - plenty of times - but this time felt different. Something about the way the exposed span of muscle contracted just slightly as it hit fresh, cooler air; how the skin there was still pale but smooth, lined in sweat, his hipbones jutting sinnfully from the lip of his orange swim trunks. Shamelessly, Yu began to think about what that skin must taste like …

“Earth to Yu!”

He was looking at Chie before the image of Yosuke’s sun-kissed hips fell from his vision. But then he was blinking rapidly, Chie’s confused face becoming clearer as he responded. “Huh?”

“Uh, I was asking if you wanted to come out with us, but …”

Chie looked to where Yu had been obviously focusing his attention and he took another sip, willing the knot in his stomach to untangle itself.

“… Were you just staring at Yosuke-kun?” Yukiko finished, eyeing him almost as suspiciously.

 _Holy shit, **no**_. He roughly swallowed the big sip he’d taken and forced out a practiced, tried-and-true, “No.”

He even shook his head. You know, to give it a little something extra.

Chie raised her eyebrows in apparent disbelief and slowly turned to look at Yukiko, who mirrored her expression almost to a “T”. Naoto lifted her gaze from her book and surveyed the situation quietly, monitoring him with the same level of intrigue.

“Phew! Man, I’m beat! That sun sure is rough if you’re not in the water.”

With the timing of a rain storm at a picnic - or a fire drill right before a pop quiz, Yu couldn’t decide which - Yosuke appeared, sweat sliding down in thin streams over his arms and neck and his shirt thoroughly soaked. He crashed onto the blanket next to him, wiping a stray bang out of his face.

“Shoulda let me go one more, senpai. I woulda won eventually.”

“Yeah, _eventually_ , when I drop dead from the heat.”

With his mind reeling and nerves still biting at his heels, Yu smoothly extended his drink towards Yosuke, succeeding in grabbing his attention. “Want some?”

Yosuke smiled gratefully at him. “Sure, thanks partner, if you don’t mind.”

He took the offered drink and sipped generously. Yu half-expected to hear a slurping sound when he drained the rest of it (although thankfully, he didn’t). Yosuke finished and graciously wiped the tip of the straw with his hand before handing it back to him with a pleased grin.

How nice. Because he wouldn’t want Yosuke’s _mouth_ germs of course. _What a dork._

He returned Yosuke’s smile and - at a complete lack of anything to say to the guy he’d just been ogling like a stalking bobcat - took another sip.

He gingerly glanced at Chie, who had a knowing look on her face as she opened her mouth.

“You know that’s just like _kissing_ , right?”

Yu choked. _Definitely_ choked. Yosuke made a groaning sound.

“I’m just saying!” She held her hands up in defense as Yosuke managed to actually humor that with a response, albeit a dismissive one.

“Yeah, whatever you say, Chie.”

Yu swallowed the remaining lump in his throat and the glare he shot the girl should have thoroughly iced her over. However, Chie did not look ruffled in the slightest. A mischievous grin creeped across her smug face.

Suddenly, the hand holding his drink was empty.

“Welp, pucker up, Yu.”

Yosuke took another drag of his tea.

He did not wipe the straw when he handed it back.

“Hm.” Smirking somewhat victoriously, Yu took another sip immediately, his eyes darting over to Yosuke’s.

Yosuke grinned devilishly and winked.

At this rate, he was going to need another tea.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written fic I have no idea how to feel about this. ._. Please let me know? I'm super nervous.


End file.
